Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 11 - Kureebran's Overpower
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, Kaizen was assaulted when he had to face off of who he thought was Rayven. But suddenly, a new and improved Railugus appeared, and not only did he join the battle but he also became a Super Saiyan 3 in a matter of time. In disguise, the evil son of the King Masotch was transformed all along as Rayven as he left with the intent on returning. What happens next in the series? Find out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 11 - Kureebran's Overpower At Kureebra, at Lord Lucifer's room Princess Cailum:"Father, shall we start the invasion?" Lucifer:"Indeed..send out all of our squadrons. It's time Kureebra returns from their vacation." Cailium:"Yes Daddy." Cailium has told most Kureebrans to go to Earth for invasion. Meanw''hile on E''arth, Kaizen: "Railugus.." Railugus:"I sense it, too." The Z-Fighters got ready, as they were prepared for war. A lot of Kureebran ships crash to the ground. One after one, the spaceship pods opened. Masoak, Pluton, and Satern were seen next to a bunch of warriors. Vegeta stood by. "Kaizen, are you ready?" Kaizen looked determined glaring at Satern as Satern was shown once more. "You know I am!" Satern and Masoak go Super Saiyan showing Kaizen and Sha. Kaizen/Jen: "?!" Kaizen:"No way!" Satern:"Pretty cool, heh?" He smirked. Masoak glares at Jen. Rayven, Masect, and Jupito stood by as Masoak, Pluton, and Satern walked away leaving into their spacepods going back to Kureebra. Kaizen:"Hey what gives?!" Ravyen:"That's right...your fighting me!" Masect:"You'll pay for what you did to us." Jupito:"Now..Earth will be destroyed." Jupito planted a couple beans that sprouted into Saibamen-like creatures called Saibanoids. Saibanoid #1:"KYEEEEEYAA! It screeched. Jen:"What the??" Two Saibanoids did the same as they sprouted and rushed at the Z-Fighters. Aaron, Corey, Kuma, Cargo, Surge,Yoi, Ralick, and Railugus were prepared a Railugus, Ralick, and Jen went Super Saiyan as they fought off the the two as one more was planted looking more vicious when it sprouted. Saibanoid #3:"HAAAA! KYAAAA!" It rushed quickly looking like it had strength. Corey and Aaron stood by and had gotten ran through as the Saibanoid stopped. Jen and Cargo took some energy waves that did a bit of damage. Kaizen was distracted by the Saibanoids as Rayven tried to attack him unobtrusively. He dodged her punch as she kept going for punches. Rayven:"You coward!" Jupito shot Tri Beams at the Z-Fighters as only Ralick stood tall. Ralick:"You forgot me, buddy." He used a quick Kamehameha. Damaged, both Kaizen and Rayven powered up as Kaizen went Super Saiyan. Rayven:"Your Super Saiyan form isn't gonna work this time..!" She had an evil voice. Kaizen:"Heh...I'm..gonna die aren't I." Railugus came to help him. "Stop!" He tried to punch her as she kneed him in his chest." He had trouble catching his breath at first, as he as on his knees catching his breath. Rayven smirked as she was hit by an unexpected fighter. ???:"....." Railugus:"Huh..?" Kaizen:"What, Rai?" Railugus:"I-I know him.. Vegeta brother, Ligares!" Conclusion Kaizen and Railugus have met Ligares and he has aided them. Can Ligares take down the Great Ape diva? find out on the next NG. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NG Series episodes